It's not a disease!
by murissoca
Summary: Sakura X Kin. One-Shot. No Lemon.


She was tired of being useless, she was tired of being just a pretty face, that's why she decided to cut it. After long thought and ponder, going back in her words countless times, she decided it was enough. She strongly gripped the kunai with her right hand, held the hair with the left, and moved them closer. Her right arm was stopped by a hand.

"I can't believe you're gonna cut that" said a tall dark-haired woman. "Don't! It's too pretty" And she went away.

Sakura waited several minutes on the bathroom, but she didn't make a move, eventually, she headed home.

* * *

The next day dragged on longer than the last while Sakura roamed at loss through the village. 'Who could that woman be?' She was taller and older than Sakura, but both of them were competing on the same exam. No longer she thought, though, because she immediately saw the very same woman calmly walking by her. She, on the other hand, didn't seem to have noticed her.

"Hey," said Sakura.

The woman stopped and turned around, "Ah, it's you, from yesterday, right?" "I'm glad you didn't cut that."

"Yeah... Uh, why did you stop me?"

"Why, how could you think about murdering this beautiful hair?"

"I thought it would get in the way on battles."

"Battles? So you're a ninja too." "That's not right. Such a pretty face shouldn't be around in dangerous missions."

Sakura became infuriated, "That's exactly why I was going to cut it!" "I don't want people thinking I'm just a pretty face anymore!"

Kin's expression became serious. "Really?" "Come with me, then." She held Sakura's hand and ran off, dragging her along.

* * *

It's been many years since they first met, but even now her memories were clear as day. That's why she had to tell her, to end this.

That was a beautiful morning, streets full of people laughing and talking and an unusual flower aroma in the air. Sakura was caught by surprise when Kin said she wanted to go for a walk, but now she was glad she accepted it. Stopping at a calmer place, where you could see the river from a bench, they both sat down.

"Mornings are really a good time to walk by aren't they?" "You know, we should do this more often, in fact I think this is the first time we do something like this."

Kin didn't say a thing. After a quiet sigh, she looked at Sakura, who was smiling while observing the bridge far off. She gathered her strength and began.

"Sakura," Sakura turned to look at her. "You've changed."

"Really? Thanks" "I'm more of a woman now, though, you're still the same, you've always been beautiful and always looked like a woman. Maybe that's what I love in you."

"Yeah... that's why I'm not as happy."

Sakura dropped her smile. "Not... as happy? W-Why?"

"Because you changed." "You know, I used to love your face, Sakura, your young, round face. I used to love your long hair, and your little body, shorter than me. You were so pure, and innocent." "But you changed. I love you, Sakura, the younger you. And I know that you're never coming back. I'm moving out, Sakura, and I'm not seeing you again."

Sakura wanted to cry, but she didn't. "I... I still love you, you know."

"I know."

* * *

The day of her departure had arrived. Sakura wasn't happy, but she understood. They've been living together for more than 3 years. After the day they talked, Sakura came to gradually accept and take that whole relationship as a lesson for life. She had learned that she liked women, and preferred older than her. Kin realised she liked younger girls, and they both set off to look for new partners.

Kin, however, would never forget Sakura.

* * *

**Ino fell in love with Kin, but Kin realised she really wanted an innocent girl and show her love like she showed Sakura. Sakura lives with Temari in a mansion in Konoha, scientists managed to separate X and Y chromosomes, giving one the power to choose the gender of their children. Sakura chose to have a girl, Kin almost died of sadness, but Sakura employed her as her daughter's combat teacher and gave permission to Kin start a relationship with her daughter. **

**Maybe one day I write all that as it should (You can see that's one hell of a story but I'm really bad when it comes to writing).**


End file.
